Curiosity's Timebomb
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy is curious about what it would be like to be with a man and Evan is all to willing to show him and it brings him in to a situation that he knows so little about, now he's in can he handle it? M/M Slash NC-17 Sex
1. Chapter 1

**title:** Curiosity's Timebomb 1/?  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Randy x Evan in this chapter other pairings later.  
**summary:** Just a soft sappy fluffy night the hotel room for Randy and Cody  
**warnings:** Sex, blood, drama, angst (I guess I suck at figuring out warnings)  
**disclaimer:** I wished I owned them but I don't.  
**beta:** None, all mistakes are my own. Proof read late at night so take it easy on me.

Randy let his finger trace the rim of his half empty glass knowing soon it would be liquor-less and a new one would appear thanks to one of the men or women trying to gain his attention. He wasn't interested in any of them, none of them peaked his lust. Usually by now he'd found a rat and was half way to getting into her pants but not tonight.

Tonight he just looked out into the sea of people watching them dance. John had two rats hanging off him on the floor both were average, not really up to his standards but he knew John was too drunk to care what they looked like.

Then his eyes darted to Ted and Cody, his former protégées grinding on one another on the dance floor. Randy envious of Ted, he knew he had a chance at Cody long ago but just was too scared to act on it. Randy knew he had desires for men, but he never acted on them he just stuck with what was safe.

Women, Randy took a drink that was what was safe right? It didn't hurt Ted and Cody to be out there publicly dancing, didn't hurt John's back stage rep every time he had drunk fumble with a man. "Or a drunk kiss," Randy whispered to himself. Randy remembered that one time he and John were so drunk after a house show when they were both rookies. John had him against the wall and kissed him. John had wanted more, and so did Randy but Randy was just afraid it would damage both their careers for it to get around the locker room that they had kissed let alone fucked.

Randy finished his drink and as he did a new glasses slid in clinking his empty one. "Thanks," Randy didn't even look up to acknowledge who the drink was from.

"You looked like you could us another one," Randy looked up at the familiar voice.

"What do you what Bourne?" Randy picked up the drink taking a sip.

"Oh nothing, I'm just surprised to see you all alone in a bar," Evan slid into Randy's booth. "You're usually surrounded by women by now."

"Whores suck in this town," Randy fiddled with his glass looking at the sea of people.

"Whores usually suck for a twenty," Randy laughed at the joke.

"You should see what you can get for a couple hundred," Randy looked at Evan noticing the young man was eyeing him up.

"Sometimes the best things in life are free," Evan smirked sliding closer to Randy. "Your staring pretty hard at the dance floor, see someone you want?"

"Maybe," Randy keep letting his eyes switch between John and Cody.

"Never knew you liked men," Evan set his hand on Randy's leg.

"I, I," Randy couldn't find the words and bit his lip.

"No one suspects you, except those that want you," Evan let his hand move up to tease the hem of Randy's shirt. "And a lot of the boys want you."

"I don't sleep with co-workers," Randy tipped back his glass and downed the contents.

"Really, I've heard stories of you and the Divas," Evan felt Randy's hand stop his hand from wandering up under his shirts.

"Those sluts come and go like a revolving door," Randy pushed Evan's hand aside. "I don't want to be attracted so someone I have to get into the ring with."

"Why not? I find it's a rush," Evan brushed his lips to Randy's ear. "Such a rush to have another man's hand touch my body, to trust them with it. Just like sex," Evan purred and nuzzled Randy's neck. "I still get off think about the few times I've been manhandled by you in the ring."

"I don't fuck men," Randy growled lowly.

"But you want to," Evan pulled back grinning. "It's pretty obvious who you're eyeing up Randy."

"Shut up," Randy let his eyes fall back to his glass.

"You wish you knew the things I knew," Evan waved a waitress over and ordered them two more drinks.

"What do you mean?" Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't say them here," Evan passed some money to the waitress. "But I'm sure the dirty little secrets I know will blow your mind."

"Is this some type of trick to get me in bed?" Randy pushed his glass back.

"Yes and no," Evan gulped down some of his drink. "I'm not going to lie, I really would like to see you in action, but," Evan paused making a quick glance on to the dance floor. "There's more to it."

"Your room or mine," Randy eyed up Evan. His intent was not to sleep with the attractive man but just to see what this secret is. Randy did admit to himself he found Evan very handsome and turned on by him but was still too aware to let his bi sexuality curiosity get the better of him.

"My room," Evan stood up. "Meet me there in twenty minutes, room 210."

"Alright, this better be some secret," Randy watched Evan walk away. Evan breezed by Cody on the dance floor shooting Cody a look and smirk which Cody knew the meaning of and just snuggled into Ted more so the older man would think nothing of it. Then Evan passed John who just nodded when the small man walked by.

Randy didn't notice Evan's looks to his friends and occasional objects of lust. He just sat in his booth nursing his drink thinking what had he gotten himself into. Should he do it, have a one night stand with Evan no strings. Wasn't like he had feelings for the small man, not like the way Cody and John both tugged on his heart strings. Alas he'd missed the boat on both of them, John years ago and Cody more recently pretty much handing him to Ted on a silver platter. Randy finished the second drink Evan bought for him, staring down at the ice cubes as they clinked in his glass.

Randy got out of his booth glancing at his watch he still had ten minutes before he was suppose to meet up with Evan. Rolling his neck he head past the dance floor and all the dancing couples. Cody looked up from Ted's neck has Randy glided by. "Please let this work," he murmured into his dance partner's neck.

"What was that Cody?" Ted pulled back giving Cody a angry glare.

"Huh, I didn't say anything," Cody let a sweet smile cross his lips.

"Ready to go back to the room?" Ted kissed him on the cheek. "For some fun?"

"Not yet, I need another drink," Cody moved away and walked to the bar as Ted's eyes shot daggers at his back.

Randy made his way through the lobby to the elevator seeing John and his whores waiting for the same lift.

"Hey Randy you want in?" John slurred being held up by one of the women.

"Ooo he's yummy," the other girl purred stepping towards Randy.

"No thanks," Randy pushed the girl away as the elevator door opened and they all stepped in. Randy kept his distance watching the women grind against John and still making offers to him to join in. Randy considered giving the women the shock of their lives by going over there and kissing John but couldn't bring himself to do it, because he knew it wouldn't be returned.

The doors dinged open and Randy got out of the elevator, fortunately John was staying on a different floor and wouldn't witness Randy knocking on Evan's door. Randy walked down the hall making sure the elevator doors were well closed before stopping at Evan's door. Slowly reaching up he let his fist hit it lightly. The door swung open and Evan welcomed Randy in.

"I thought you might no show on me," Evan closed the door has Randy surveyed the room. Randy saw the room was dimly lit a chair facing him, and the bed neatly turned down.

"Was considering it," Randy eyes follow Evan who was now standing behind the chair. "But my curiosity about these secrets are getting the better of me," Randy took the seat in the chair.

"I have secrets on everyone," Evan swung around the chair and straddled Randy. "But it's the bad one I need to tell you, but only when I think you can handle it," Evan licked at Randy's neck. "When I know you can help me fix it."

"I don't understand," Randy tilted his head back let Evan nip at his neck liking how it felt.

"You will," Evan grinded his ass down on Randy's lap. "Have you ever been with a man?"

"No, just a drunk kiss one time that's it," Randy went to touch the back of Evan's neck but hesitated.

"You can touch me," Evan guide Randy's hand to the back of his neck. Randy gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ever had anal with a woman?" This brought a laugh from Randy.

"Yes, several times," Randy let his hand snake around Evan's waist getting more comfortable with the situation.

"It's like that but I'm not some fragile little flower," Evan popped the top button on Randy's dress shirt. "You don't have to take your time. You get to be rougher if that's your thing."

"You're a bit of a slut then," Randy groaned has grinded down on his denim clad cock.

"Yeah, just a bit," he winked. "This is definitely not my first time," Evan finished unbuttoning Randy's shirt pushing it open to expose the tanned chest. Evan let his finger trail slowly down the center of the Viper's chest.

"I'm still not sure about this," Randy panted his cock straining in his jeans. Evan got off Randy's lap. "I really just came here for your secrets."

"You've got to give to get. Let's start and go a little slower then," Evan swayed his hips and pushed his pants down. "You like lap dances?"

"The few I've had yeah," Randy watched Evan bend down back to touching his toes and showing his ass. Evan's shirt moved up his body has he was bent in two, and when he stood up it was gone leaving him in just his tented briefs.

"I doubt their flexible like me," Evan leaned all the back so his hands touched the floor. Randy licked his dry lips eyeing up the well defined line of Evan's cock in his briefs as Evan spread his legs wider making sure Randy had the perfect view.

"Not bad," Randy slowly getting more willing to throw caution to the win and let his curiosity take over. Evan thrust his hips up and down his cock bouncing under the fabric gain a low groan from Randy.

"Like that?" Evan swung his body up so he was standing again.

"Yeah I do," Randy let his own fingers trace over his collar bone slowly. "So where's this dance," he watched has Evan flicked a button letting low sultry music feel the room.

"It's coming but there are a few rules because I want to drive you wild," Evan hooked his thumbs in to the elastic waist band of his briefs starting to lower them. "I can touch you but you can't touch me, that's the rule," Evan swayed back and forth bring his underwear down so it strained on his erect shaft.

"If I break it?" Randy lend back in the chair spreading his legs to show Evan he was very willing to take the lap dance and for the first time really explore his bi sexuality.

"Well there will be a delay in me telling you my secrets," Evan made a swift tug and his cock sprung free from its confines. Evan stepped out of his briefs so he stood naked and unashamed before Randy bending his knees grinding his hips. Evan gripped his dick and gave it a few pumps so that his cum smoothed over the head and made it have a wet shine. Randy was mesmerized by Evan's gyrating that he was tweaking his own nipples and longing to unzip his pants and take his cock in his own hand.

"Shouldn't you get on this," Randy pushed his groin out. Has Evan turned around and shook his ass dipping low then coming up slowly.

"I'll get to the lap part of your dance," Evan looked at Randy over his shoulder. "Better than watching a woman isn't?"

"I'm really starting to think so," Randy shrugged his shoulders let his shirt come off his shoulders but not off his arms. Evan stretched his legs out Randy watching the muscles flex and relax under the lightly tan skin. Evan finally turned and stepped between Randy's legs putting his hands on Randy's chest massaging the older man's pecs and up to his neck. "This where it broke," Evan traced the small bump on Randy's collarbone.

"Yeah it is," Randy moan has Evan hopped on to his lap straddling him to lick and bite at the small bump. Randy rose his hands instinctively to hold Evan to him.

"No, no," Evan wet tongue tailed up Randy's neck. "You can look, feel, smell but you can't touch big boy."

"You're so tempting," Randy moaned has Evan begun riding him through his jeans his cock pulsing against the rough fabric for he wore not undergarment to protect him from the denim's bite. Evan worked his hips his pre cum slick cock rubbing Randy's stomach leave a white trail. Randy gripped the bottom of the seat wanting so badly to touch the man.

Man, the thing that he thought wasn't safe. The thing giving him the best lap dance he'd ever had. Why had he been so stupid before to pass up the others. To pass up John, and especially to pass up Cody. As Evan licked and kissed at his neck he was slowly realizing there were so many perks to being with another man. No breasts in the away to keep all that lower stomach skin from pressing his, the ability to be more rough because you know you can. Randy was losing his control wanting to snap and wrap Evan's legs around his waist and slam him down on the bed. But the dance was too good to let it stop now.

"I bet you wish your pants were on the ground," Evan's nails scratched Randy's scalp.

"I do and I don't god the burn is so good," Randy closed his eyes enjoying the touch of pain added in with his pleasure has his jeans zipper grazed his shaft every time Evan made a strong grind down. Randy couldn't believe his body felt like it was enflamed and that familiar feeling coiling in his stomach. "Evan stop, I'm gonna."

"You wouldn't be the first," Evan let go of Randy's neck throwing his body back grinding harder and faster wanting to rip an orgasm from Randy. Randy could no longer resist not touching Evan has he feel his hips start to jerk up with the first waves of white heat. Randy grabbed Evan's arms pulling him up flush against his chest holding him tight against him as his bucked up spilling his seed into his jeans.

"Fuck, oh yea," Randy grunt slumping forward send himself and Evan falling off the chair and down on the floor.

"Naughty boy you broke the rule," Evan nuzzled Randy's adams apple feeling the tattooed man tremble from pleasure.

"Shit," Randy still coming off the high. "Had that was too fucking good."

"So worried about having to wrestle against me?" Evan stretched out like a cat skin pressing to Randy's.

"Just don't do that and I think I'll be good," Randy kissed the top of Evan's head. "Might pop a little wood but it's not like that hasn't happen to anyone before."

"What about fucking a co-worker?" Evan let his hand go to the button at the top of Randy's pants.

"I already broke your rule, so fuck my own," Randy let his hands wander up and down Evan's light sweat sheen back. Evan lowered Randy's zipper and started pushing the vipers pants down revealing the cum covered half hard cock.

"Damn you bigger than everyone imagined," Randy shot Evan a look.

"Everyone?" Randy arched an eyebrow up.

"What you though I was the only one wanting in your pants. There's a few of us and I'll tell you who after you fuck me to make up for your rule breaking," Evan scooped Randy's cum up on his hand and began licking it. Randy kicked his pants under the bed rolling on top of Evan.

"So do you have lube? I mean I've got to work you over right?" Randy looked down into the chocolate eyes drowning in them a little.

"I'll get. I'd rather do this on the bed," Evan crawled out from under Randy. Randy pushed up with his arms so he was kneeling on the floor watching Evan climb on the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand. "Coming?"

"Oh yea," Randy stepped up at the foot of the bed gazing at Evan laying on the pillows at the head his knees bent up and spread wide open. Randy steely eyes took in Evan's proud leaking untouched cock lying on stomach, his smooth round ball sack and the pink invite hole that was just peeking out under it.

"Would you rather watch or do you want to touch a man on the inside for the first time?" Evan popped the top on the lube. Randy was a little nervous but it faded quickly because he'd finger enough women before what would be the difference with a man. Randy chuckled climbing on the bed knowing the difference would be Evan wasn't going to object to it or say stop your fingers are too big.

"Give me that," Randy pulled his shirt off throwing it aside before snatching the lube. Randy over coated his hand with lube while Evan wiggled on the sheets awaiting a finger but it never came. Instead Evan was treated to a little show from Randy who rubbed the substance over his chest making himself nice and slick like he would be for a match. Evan moaned watching Randy pinch and pull at his own nipples and his other lube coated hand stroking his cock back to full hardness.

"With all that lube on you should slide right in," Evan let his foot caress Randy's thigh.

"Oh yea don't want a finger?" Randy felt the excitement course through him wanting a no, needing a no. He knew a woman would never let him do it without prep but a man might. He knew how tight it was during anal sex after stretching a tight hole but he was desperate to feel it at its tightest.

"I can see it in your eyes what you want," Evan crooked his finger luring Randy to hover over him. "I told you I'm not a delicate little flower, you want to give me that snake right now then do it," Evan grabbed Randy's neck pulling himself up to Randy's ear. "Fuck me Viper," Evan gasped has Randy grabbed his legs pulling them around his waist and locking them at the ankles.

"You'd better hold on," Randy pressed on hand on Evan's should pushing him down while the other aimed his shaft at his target.

"I want see what all the women fuss about," Evan felt the wet head rubbing his hole.

"You mean scream," Randy forced his way in ramming through the tight ring of muscle. Evan's tossing his head back on the pillows letting an obscene scream go feeling his body filled completely. Evan latched on to Randy's shoulders as the older man held nothing back letting his balls slap roughly on Evan's legs.

"Damn," Evan panted trying to make his hip meet Randy hard thrusts. "No wonder everyone is after you," Evan closed his eyes has Randy's long thick length struck his prostate. Randy couldn't believe how tight Evan was, being in a man was far more enjoyable than a woman could ever be.

"I can't…believe….I resisted men….oh fuck," Randy forced Evan down on to the mattress almost folding him in half. Evan could tell Randy's orgasm was creeping up on him fast already having cum once tonight. The young man dropped one of his hands from Randy's shoulder to stroked his painful erection. Both men panting and swearing. Salty sweat dripping from Randy's brow down on to Evan, his tongue snaked out to taste it. Evan felt his cum shoot from his cock onto his chest his ass muscles clamping tighter on Randy.

Randy could feel it building in his stomach again, and pulls out shove Evan's legs aside so he can get up by his face. Randy lets his fist fly while his hip jerk forward making his dick hit Evan's lips. Evan closed his eyes and opened his mouth knowing what's about to happen and want every bit of it. Randy let out a grunt and the white streams erupted from him landing on Evan's cheeks and in his mouth. Evan licked around his mouth loving that he was the first man to ever taste Randy like this. Randy dropped down beside Evan his chest heaving up and down.

"So giving up pussy?" Evan looked over letting Randy get a good look of his handy work.

"Only if there's not a hot tight ass around," Randy laughed. "Damn that was so good," Randy said closing his eyes.

"You can stay the night if you want and maybe we can have another round in the morning," Evan grinned at Randy. Randy felt exhausted the drinking earlier in the night and two mind blowing orgasms he real wasn't in the mood to get out of bed. Plus there was morning sex which sounded really good.

"Sure," Randy wasn't sure if he should snuggle Evan or not but Evan showed him by rolling to his side and pulling Randy to spoon him.

"I'm not sorry if my ass gives you some morning wood," Evan felt Randy yawn against his neck.

"Night," Randy let his hand absently stroke Evan's abs has he drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well," Evan stayed awake feeling Randy's body become a dead weight has it drifted into oblivion. When Evan was sure Randy was asleep he removed Randy's arm and got out of bed. Grabbing his clothes he went into the bathroom to clean up. "He didn't even ask about the secrets again," Evan patted his face with a towel before looking into the mirror. "He'll know soon enough. Must have really liked the sex, can't believe John was right and he was hiding his truly lust for men for that long," Evan pulled his clothes on. "Now let's see if I can pull him from the bear and to the Viper," Evan exited the bathroom. "Randy?" Evan checked to make sure the older man was still asleep. Smile has he saw Randy on his back arm thrown over his eyes. "I'll be back."

Evan quietly closed his hotel door making his way down the hall to the elevator up to the floor with his best friend's room hoping he would find him alone. Evan reached the hotel room to find it wide open. Evan stepped seeing the chair's upset, the lamp broken in a million pieces on the floor. "Hello?" Evan called out seeing if anyone was here but no response. He walked to the window see it was closed but filled with cracks like someone had been thrown against it. "It's just me if your still here please come out!" Evan scanned the room in a panic. "Not good, not good," seeing blood on the floor.

Evan ran from the room flying down the hall "JOHN! John you dick get up!!" Evan came to a sliding stop at John Cena's hotel door pounding on it.

"Huh, what is it Evan?" John was slightly still buzzed his whores asking him to come back to bed.

"How the fuck did you not hear what was happening down the hall!" Evan shoved the door wide open. "You said you'd keep watch, they're both gone and there is blood on the floor."

"John whose the kid," one of the women sat up in the bed.

"Get fuck out," John suddenly snapped into a sober state. "Shit, where's Randy?"

"Asleep in my bed," Evan watched has the girls grabbed their clothes and left the room.

"We've got to find them before Randy wakes up," John quickly slung on his clothes. Evan and John started searching the hallway for any sign of a struggle or a sign of which way either of the other rooms occupants went. "By the way not that it matters right now but did you get it done."

"Oh yeah, I did," Evan saw bloody scuff marks in the rug. "Someone went this way," Evan and John took off following the stained carpet.

**xxx**

Randy rolled over in the bed feeling for Evan but just felt cold sheets. "Evan?" Randy sat up in bed looking around the dark room. "Stay the night, yeah and you leave me. Oh well it's just a one night stand," Randy sat up grabbing his pants for his cigarettes. "Shit left my smokes at the bar," Randy pulled on his underwear. "Do I wait for that brat and his secret or go back to my room?" Randy said to no one but himself. Letting out a long sigh a hurried knock came to the door. Randy got off the bed, "Must be Evan probably forgot his key."

Rand hauled the door open and Cody plowed into his arms. "Evan he's lost it, completely lost it!" Cody looked up realizing he was clinging to Randy. "Where's Evan?"

"I don't know," they both heard the ding of the elevator. Cody closed the hotel door and quickly locked it.

"I hope he's ok," Cody panted before returning to cling to Randy. "Please don't let him touch me again."

"Cody what's going on?" Randy brought Cody to the bed.

"Didn't Evan tell you?" Cody curled up in a ball in Randy's lap.

"We fucked but he didn't tell me anything," Randy was completely confused.

"Why did he leave without explaining everything like said he would," Cody kissed Randy's cheek. "Asshole," he lay his head on the older man's shoulder. Randy just stay their cradling Cody not sure what was happening but felt something wet on his hand. Looking at his hand his eyes went wide with horror. Blood.


	2. Chapter 2 A Lesson in Trust

**title:** Curiosity's Timebomb 2/?  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Randy x Evan (ch1), Centon (this chapter), eventual Candy  
**summary:** Randy is not sure what is going on by knows he needs to help Cody  
**warnings:** Sex, blood, drama, angst, implied rape (I guess I suck at figuring out warnings sorry if I missed one tell me and I'll add it)  
**disclaimer:** I wished I owned them but I don't.  
**beta:** None, all mistakes are my own. Proof read late at night so take it easy on me.

"Great a dead end," Evan threw his hands up in frustration. "By now they could be anywhere!"

"Calm your ass down," John put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "We need to think like them. So if you were Cody where would you go?"

"Somewhere safe with lots of people?" Evan turned to John.

"Probably not a public if he's hurt and bleeding," John chewed his lip.

"We're stupid," Evan turned and started jogging down the hall.

"Wait, what?" John called out chasing after Evan.

"He would have come to one of us! And since he didn't go to you he's probably went down to my room," Evan slid to a halt in front of the elevator pounding the down button.

"Yeah well it's not exactly like you're there to let him in so he might have gone off somewhere else," John stopped Evan before he broke the button.

"Randy is there you oaf," Evan growled. "If he heard Cody knock I bet he would get the door think I got locked out or something!"

"Okay calm down, if Cody's with Randy we've got nothing to worry about," John let out a sigh of relief has the elevator doors opened.

"I didn't tell Randy anything yet John," Evan admitted has the got in the lift.

"You shit head you were supposed to tell him right after you got him admitting to liking men," John smacked the button for Evan's room floor.

"He fell asleep and didn't ask me again," Evan looked down. "Cody might tell him."

"If Cody is with him. We'd better find him before Ted," John and Evan looked as the doors open to let someone the elevator. "Fuck."

"Hey Ted," Evan put on a fake smile.

"Hey have you two seen Cody?" Ted looked a mess and reeked of liquor.

"No," John said sternly hitting the lobby button. John looked at Evan and the young man nodded if Cody was in Evan's room with Randy there was no way they would let Ted near.

"So how did you get that black eye," Evan was examining Ted head to toe. Evan noted the black eye, ripped shirt, a hickey but nothing that would have caused blood. This made Evan worry because he now knew it was Cody's blood and not Teds he and John had saw.

"I had a little too much and fell into the night stand. Stupid I know," Ted laughed like nothing was wrong.

"Cody's probably just outside for a smoke," John slapped Ted on the back knowing it wasn't the truth. "You know that boy has nicotine fits."

"I hate it when that bitch smokes," Both Evan and John locked eyes know that bear inside was still awake.

**xxx**

Randy stared at the blood on his hand. There wasn't a lot but there was no reason Cody should be bleeding. "Cody you're bleeding."

"I know it's not a big cut," Randy tilted Cody's head up seeing the young man was fighting tears. Randy ran his hand up Cody's side to soothe him but stopped when Cody jerked in pain.

"You need a doctor," Randy said going to pull Cody's shirt off him.

"No I don't. I just need a first aid kit," Cody turned his head in shame. "Evan should have one in his duffle bag."

"Ok. Don't move I'll get it," Randy got off the bed and went to Evan's bag.

"Usually in the left pocket," Randy unzipped pocket and saw the kit. He was baffled by how Cody knew exactly where it was. It was then Randy realized this wasn't the first time Cody had this kit used on him.

"Take your shirt off," Randy brought the first aid kit over setting it on the bed side table. Randy watched intently as Cody pulled his shirt over his head. "My god, who the fuck did this to you?" Randy looked at all the black and blue marks covering Cody's body and several cuts on his wrists and one on his right hip.

"It's ok. Just clean the cuts," Cody tried to avoid Randy's eyes. Randy got up to get a damp wash cloth from the bathroom. Cody pulled out his cell hit sped dial to reach Evan's cell, saddening when he heard it ring from the other side of the room. "Where are you?" Cody touched his side making sure his ribs weren't broken, they weren't they were just bruised badly . "Why Evan, why didn't you tell him. I'm too scared to do it myself," Cody whispered to himself. "I'm so stupid should have never asked that one time so long ago."

"Ask for what?" Randy was back with the wash cloth.

"Nothing," Cody lied and Randy saw right through it.

"If you say so," Randy dabbed the cloth on Cody's cut deciding not to pry. Inside Randy was crying he could stand to see Cody look like this, his beautiful Cody. Not mine Randy thought to himself Ted's. I missed my chance because I was king of the cowards. "Where's Ted?"

"Fuck if I know," Cody snapped. Randy wiped the last of the blood from the small cuts on Cody's arm. Randy wasn't sure if Cody had been jumped or if Ted was responsible for this after Cody's reaction. Randy touched as gentle as he could while applying the bandage not wanting to aggravate the wounds. "So you have fun with Evan tonight?" Cody made eye contact with Randy for the first time of the night. Randy saw a small glimmer of hope in those eyes. What was Cody hoping for a yes or a no? Randy knew Cody use to have a crush on him because he use to flirt like mad with him. But Randy never acted and now he just felt like a fool because it wasn't his place to lean up and kiss Cody's pain away.

"Yes, it was my first time with a man," Randy hopped that's what Cody wanted to hear. "It was just a one night stand," Randy quickly stammered thinking Cody might assume there was a relationship.

"So you're going to do it again with a man? Cody had a soft smile.

"I would like to. It felt better than sex with a woman," Randy confessed a touch of red coming to his cheeks.

"Anyone you had in mind?" Cody asked.

"Yes and no," Randy couldn't tell Cody that he want it to be him or John. So he just kept the answer at that so not to damage their friendship. So long as they were his friends and they were happy that was all Randy needed. However Randy could tell one of those things was missing in Cody. The happiness was missing.

"Good," Cody lay back on Evan's hotel bed. "Do you mind if I try to sleep until Evan gets back?"

"Go head," Randy went and put the first aid kit away finished playing doctor for the moment. Randy stay kneeling by Evan's bag for a while just thinking to himself. Was what happened to Cody part of the secrets Evan was going to tell him. If it was Randy felt like an idiot for not asking Evan to spill the beans before falling asleep. Randy's mind flash to something far worse than the cut on Cody's side. Cody still has pants on what if there was more damage, what if he was. Randy didn't let the last word come to mind quickly standing he rushed back over to the bed. "Codes you awake?" There was no answer.

Randy quietly lowered the loose jogging pants Cody was wearing noting there was no underwear. Pulling them complete off Randy felt his rage burn through him. Cody's lets were covered in more slashes and bruises. Yet it was the blood between Cody's legs that made him snap into oblivion and crumble to the floor.

Randy felt choked like he couldn't breathe how could someone do that. How would Ted ever let another being get his hands on Cody and violate him like that. What if Ted did that. No, Randy shook his head. Ted showered Cody in kisses and flowers, pampered him like there was no tomorrow. They were so sweet together, too sweet he realized. Was it an act?

Randy sat up peering over the bed tears sting his eye as he looked at the blood once more. They were in love, Ted wouldn't rape him. Unless they had a fight or something, no. Couldn't be they never fought Cody just always went along with everything Ted said like a willing servant.

Randy wasn't sure what to do. Should he get a new damp cloth and clean Cody's legs and his. Randy couldn't bring himself to say think it yet again. His mind drifted back to Evan and the hard sex he had with the smaller man. "I could have done that to him," Randy bit his lip. "No, I asked and was willing to prep him," Randy stood all the way up his shadow covering Cody's body dimming the red of the blood. "What do I do?" Randy closed his eyes and begged God to give him a sign.

"Randy, where the hell are my pants," Cody grabbed the sheet hauling it over his body. Cody swallowed realizing Randy had saw the really extend of what had been inflicted on his body.

"I'm sorry. I was worried there was more," Randy left his sentence drift off and he looked away ashamed of exposing Cody like that.

"It's not what you think," Cody got off the bed wrapping the sheet around him.

"What you mean there's," Cody held his hand up to stop Randy's panic.

"Trust me. I wasn't," Cody walked up to Randy standing face to face with the taller man.

"But," Randy felt Cody's finger on his lip.

"Shhh," Cody removed his finger and place a soft kiss on Randy's lips. Randy instinctively wrapped his arms around Cody careful of all the bruises. Cody broke the kiss and pushed Randy back. "I should explain but I don't think you'd understand."

"Cody I swear I will protect you from whoever did this to you," Randy watched Cody slip from his arms and walk towards the bathroom.

"I wish it was simple like that," Cody just looked down. "I'm going to wash up," Cody closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. "Yeah simple for you to be my dark prince charming but I love him even after this," Cody stepped towards the tub and turned on the water filling the tub. "Love both of you and want you so bad," Cody closed his eyes letting his tears fall freely in the privacy he had. "But if I leave him he'll just destroy himself or try to destroy you," Cody stepped into the hot water letting it relax his battered body. "Why did I ever suggest this to him, do it with him," Cody cupped his hands lifting water out of the bath tub pouring it over his head wetting his hair. "Too late now."

Randy sat on the bed holding his head in his hands. All that blood he had to have been raped. Randy wanted to believe Cody that it wasn't but who would allow that to happen to their body. Randy hear the click of the door, he looked up expected to see Evan. "John?"

"Hey," John whispered. John could tell by the look on Randy's face and sadness in his eyes that Cody was here. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom," Randy knew John couldn't have gotten in here without a key so obviously he'd been with Evan. "John he was," John just pulled Randy into a hug.

"Yes and no. I know what you saw," John nuzzled shaven head.

"Between his legs there was," Randy looked at John not understand how the older man could be so calm about all of this.

"Wait where?" John wasn't expecting that.

"He was raped John," Randy looked John in the eyes holding back the tears he wanted to cry for Cody.

"Fuck, shit," John got off the bed and slammed his fist in the wall. "Should have seen this coming, fuck."

"Seen what," Randy jumped up and spun John around. "You know who did that to him," Randy grabbed John by the shoulders.

"I might," John avoided Randy's burning steel gray eyes.

"I swear I'm going to kill who ever did that to him," Randy felt the rage pump through his veins.

"What if you did it to him one day," John met Randy's gaze.

"What?" Randy couldn't believe John would even accuse him of that type of evil. "I would never."

"Even in the heat of passion you think you could keep yourself control," John watched the confusion flashing in Randy eyes. "So much you need to know."

"Then tell me," Randy begged. "I want to know, to help."

"I know. Give me time to figure out the best way to explain everything," John turned as the bathroom opened and Cody stepped out dressed in Evan's gym short and a t-shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll be ok," John let out a sigh of relief. "Where is he?" Randy thought Cody meant Evan but John could tell otherwise.

"You don't need to worry about him," John walked over to Cody and gave him a friendly hug so he could deliver the rest of the message. "He's passed out asleep," John whispered hoping Randy hadn't heard him. "I'm sure Evan will be back any moment," John said a bit too loudly to blow off the suspicious whisper.

Randy stared at the two men he cared about then turned moving to look out the window and at the night sky. Why wouldn't Cody and John let him in on these secrets. He felt left out of everything as if everything he knew was a lie.

"I'm going to try to sleep again," Cody tapped Randy on the shoulder. "Don't strip my shorts off this time," Cody gave Randy a wink and kiss on the cheek.

"I'll keep him in line," John plopped down in a chair that was near the window. John thought of the words he spoke wishing he had kept a different someone in line tonight. The stayed in their spots not moving until Cody's soft snores filled the room. "So how was your first time?"

"Good. Regret not doing it sooner," Randy looked over at John with a sad smile of what could have been.

"I know but you still have now," John patted his knee inviting Randy over. Randy hesitated for a moment and started towards John when the room door opened again.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Evan was carrying a couple bags.

"Quiet, princess is sleeping," John motioned his head at the bed.

"Oops," Evan put his bags down by the foot of the bed. "How is he," Evan said in a hushed voice.

"He'll be ok. Probably talk your ear off in the morning," John got out of his chair. "Come on Randy, let's leave Cody in Evan's care."

"I want to stay," John grabbed Randy's arm.

"He's not ready to open up to you," John looked away for a moment. "But he will for Evan and he needs to confide in someone. Besides I want to talk to you in private."

"Alright," Randy paused from following John and made his way to the bed. Randy leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to Cody's temple. "So help me god I won't let this happen to you again."

"Do make promise you can't keep," Evan looked at Randy.

"What?" Randy's brow creased in concern.

"No, Evan," John stepped forward back into the main room. "I'm quite sure he can keep it. Let's go," Randy reluctantly left Cody's side and left with John.

"So where are we going to talk?" Randy asked once they were alone in the hallway. John wanted to say his room because it would be easier to show him things there. However if he took Randy upstairs the tattooed man would see the destroyed room of Ted and Cody. He would also see the mess Ted was in because it was his bed they'd thrown Ted when they had drugged him in the bar.

"Yours, it's closer right?" John didn't bother faking a smile just kept his somber face one.

"Yeah just at the end of the hallway," Randy fished in his pocket for his room key. "You sure we shouldn't stay with Cody?"

"Yes, he'll need some space," John stayed behind Randy as the younger man opened the door.

"Come in sorry about the mess," Randy led John in point at the open suit cases with clothes haphazardly piled in them.

"Not like I've never seen your messy room before or you mine, "John sat down on the edge of Randy's well slept in bed.

"I know it's just everything tonight makes me feel like I'm meeting everyone for the first time," Randy closed one of his suit cases. "Like we've been living lies."

"Well you've been in denial about your true feelings about certain things. But maybe you're ready to confess," John let his fingers graze Randy's forearm.

"What that I have feelings for you?" Randy kept his eyes down on his suitcase.

"Yeah. You don't think I don't notice how you look at me, and how you look at Cody," John wrapped his large hand around Randy's wrist. "I understand that you were scared before about your career but you don't have to be anymore."

"I slept with Bourne tonight I think it's quite obvious I don't care what people think about my sexuality any more John," Randy pulled his wrist from John's grasp. "Maybe I care about the consequences to our friendship."

"That's good," John got off the bed and pulled Randy to him. "I want everything to be strong between all of us. I need you to know that you can trust me and that I can trust you."

"I do trust you John I just want to know what the hell is going on," Randy growled letting John pull him closer.

"Sometimes when you love someone you will let them do things to your body that you shouldn't," John rubbed his cheek against Randy's short hair.

"You're saying Cody allowed someone to do that to him," Randy could only think of one person Cody would let that close.

"Most of it," John placed a platonic kiss to Randy's head. "But it's been going too far. He's not playing by the rules anymore."

"Who," Randy jerked away from John head staring the older man down. "Who because really think I know who."

"You instincts on this are right but I'm still not going to say," Randy shoved John hard sending him sprawling on the bed and started for the door.

"I'm going to kill him," John sprung from the bed and threw Randy on it jumping on top of the tattooed man pinning him down. "I'll kill Ted," Randy spat.

"You can't" John had to use all his strength to keep Randy down. "Do you think Cody wants you to do that."

"Cody said he never wanted to be touched by him again," Randy thrashed under John.

"Yes, but you need to understand he still loves him," John held Randy's arms above his head. "Love just doesn't stop it takes time. It takes support and Cody needs support. Go running up stairs and kicking the shit out of him will just make Cody feel guilty and make him go back."

"Get off me Cena," Randy's rage coursing through his veins.

"No. You want him to pay then you need to listen and learn," John stole Randy's lips in a kiss. "Feel and trust."

"Stop talking in fucking riddles," Randy tired to bite John's arm.

"Earn Cody's full trust and steal him from Ted," John growled. "Show Cody you will treat him better that he can trust you with the things that he can't trust Ted with," the look in Randy's eyes shifted understanding John's was explanation on how to get vengeance for Cody. "I've got things to teach you," John moved his hands to cup Randy's face capturing the Viper's mouth for a hard kiss. Their teeth clinked together as their tongues fought for supremacy.

"What are you going to teach me?" Randy felt his neck being pulled back so that John could kiss along it.

"Tonight trust. Trust me tonight with your body and then I will let you in on the rest," John sat on Randy's chest.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Randy question if that's what John meant.

"You need to trust me and not question," John stroked Randy's face.

"You promise to tell me and not be like that shit Evan," Randy hissed.

"He would have told you but forgot and fell asleep," John tapped the Viper on the nose.

"Fuck you," Randy growled more at himself for being so turned on by John pinning him down to the mattress.

"I might," John stole another kiss. John shifted so he was sitting on Randy's clothed crotch and lifted Randy's shirt. Randy rutted up against John and the older man responded they denim clad groins rocking hard together. Randy sat up so John could remove the shirt more easily shivering when John's finger touch his skin as the shirt was removed.

"I hope," Randy whispered reaching for John's top. John moved back and pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor before bending down to take one of Randy's nipples in his mouth. Randy gasped has John bit at the coppery flesh pulling the nipple up to a peak making it hard.

"Like that?" John switched to the other giving it the same treatment.

"Yeah," Randy reclined back deciding to trust John with his body. Randy knew it was the only way he could learn what he need to help Cody, but also he'd always wanted this with John. For Randy this was a double victory, at least in his mind. John bit hard on the bud making Randy arch up gasping in surprise.

"Hurt?" John smirked at Randy.

"Yeah, but I like it," Randy let his hand rub John's short hair. "Felt good."

"Pain can be pleasure," John brushed his lips over Randy's teasing a kiss. "Especially when you trust the one you're with," John kissed Randy pushing his tongue in the younger man's mouth.

Randy though of John's words while they kissed. Sexual pain, Randy had bit a nipple before like John had him with several women and the action really turned them on but he didn't understand why Cody would want to be battered and beaten. He could understand a little spanking or a toy but Cody looked destroyed. "God," Randy was snapped from his thoughts has John gripped him through his jeans.

"I have waited a long time to see this," John opened Randy's pants slowly.

"Come on you've seen me in the shower before," Randy smirked.

"You could have had shrinkage, I want to see you at your fullest," John pulled the pants back freeing Randy's hard cock. "Your thicker than I thought," John licked his lips. John lowered his head running his tongue along the underbelly of Randy's shaft tracing one of the veins. Coming to the head John dipped his tongue into the slit tasting the salt liquid beginning to ooze from it.

"You know if the pants are in the way you can take them off. I've never been a fan of pants," Randy waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah I hate them too that's why I usually wear shorts," John pulled Randy's pants down and off before stripping himself full nude. John got back on the bed and lie fully on top of Randy so their noses were touching. "Like the feeling of a man on top of you?" Randy closed his eyes letting John's smell invade his senses.

"I don't know if it's the feeling of a man or just you," Randy placed his hands on John's broad back.

"I am going to pop your cherry," John waited to see if Randy would tense at his confession but he didn't.

"I trust you and I trust Cody," Randy felt John's breathe caress his cheek. "I wanted it to be one of you two. Should have been you or Cody under me earlier not Evan."

"Hush, in time you won't regret being with Evan," John let his and Randy's cocks rub together. "You'll thank him."

"We will see," Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist. "So are we going to talk or are you to fuck my virgin ass?"

"I'm going to fuck but I'll prep you first," John got off Randy and left the bed yet again.

"You got everything this time I'm sick of you leaving me," Randy put his hands behind his head.

"Condom?" John looked at Randy.

"I'm clean unless Evan lied to me," Randy saw the lube in John's hand.

"Evan's clean," John approached the bed. "As am I."

"You've been with Evan?" Randy spread his legs so John could sit between them.

"You could say that," John popped the cap coating his fingers in the slick liquid. "This might sting," John traced Randy's entrance with a lube covered finger.

"John I'm a fucking wrestler, I can take some pain," Randy said cockily. Pain, there it was again. Randy's thoughts went back to before, there was always pain with anal he knew that. Yet men and women craved it, getting a sexual high off the sting and burn of rough sex but it was just rough sex. It wasn't being beaten to within an inch of your life, between abused and ripped open. Randy let out a hiss as John's fat finger pushed past his virgin muscle beginning the process of stretching.

"It gets better," John lower his head to kiss and nip at Randy's thigh joint as he slowly worked his finger around. "Focus on my mouth," John continued his kisses. Randy tried to push all the thoughts out of his head and focus on the man between his legs. John's warm mouth kissing all around his straining cock but avoiding the appendage.

Randy had dreams of this moment when he and John would be alone in bed never thought it would ever happen. Randy always thought John would never want him again after leaving him that time after the drunk kiss but that wasn't the truth. The truth was John had more patience than Randy could ever have and now was using it to tease his cock and open his body. "Go with two I'm ready."

John nodded removing his finger recoating them with lube slowly pushing two in. Randy wasn't the first virgin John had been with but Randy was the most relaxed. John smiled on the inside seeing how much Randy already trusted him with his body. John knew as his two fingers eased in that everything would work out that Randy could help them, that he wanted to help.

John scissor his fingers gently pushing the muscles open while Randy groaned at the head of the bed. John saw Randy was stroking himself enjoying the preparation process more than he had expected. "Like your virgin ass being opened up?"

"More than I thought I would," Randy moaned when John took his cock out of his hand and popped it into his mouth. "That makes it better," Randy closed his eyes relaxing further. John was sure Randy was ready but just wanted to taste the thick cock in his mouth a bit more. John savored Randy's manly flavor and scent committing it to memory in case of the slim chance he was wrong about the tattooed man.

John pulled his mouth off Randy's cock which was now gleaming with John's saliva. "Ready for me?" John twisted his two fingers inside Randy roughly gaining a gasp.

"Yeah I want to see what this is all about," Randy bit his lip not sure if he should lift his knees to his chest like Evan had. "Um what, ah how should I be?"

"Lift your ass up for a minute," John took one of the pillows from the head of the bed and put it under Randy. John took Randy's legs putting them around his waist settling so his cock was poking Randy's entrance.

"Don't worry about making me cum," Randy offered. "I can jerk off after," Randy pulled John down for a kiss.

"You'll cum," John edge into Randy's body kissing Randy's pained gasp away. They continued the kiss while John eased his tip in and out of the quivering ring muscle. John would make sure Randy came knowing that the younger man was nervous that initial pain of being full penetrated might kill his erection. Which it might but John knew once he hit Randy's prostate that his cock would spring back to life.

John took his time wanting Randy to like his first time so much he'd want to do this again either with him or someone else. Both men were sweating and panting by the time John's legs touched Randy's ass. John gyrated his hips getting Randy to open a little more so his ass wasn't gripping him so hard.

"Tight?" Randy rubbed John's neck seeing that John was biting his lower lip trying to hold back.

"Very, nice tight hot," John drew back so just the head was in. Pushing in John searched for Randy's spot but didn't find it, John tried unsuccessfully a few more times only make soft thrusts.

"John," Randy leaned his head back exposing his neck to John's mouth. Randy was in a touch of pain the burning between his legs more than he expected but he could deal. He was appreciative that John was taking it easy on him it was making the experience more enjoyable. Randy was starting to roll his hips into John's hips meeting him mid thrust trying to help John find his spot. "Let's try this a different way, let me be on top," Randy offered. John nodded and pulled out keeping Randy down to check to see if he had hurt him which he hadn't.

"Ok," John rested against the pillows and held his cock up straight. Randy straddled John holding his body up over John's pulsing cock lowering slowly taking the head in. John and Randy began rocking together building speed gradually. Something in Randy told him than John was missing his prostate by a hair and took a chance. Randy pulled his body up and slammed down on to John's cock hollering out in pleasure has his prostate was finally getting touched.

"Fuck that's amazing," Randy began riding with a good rhythm his cock slapping against his abs. John pumped up into Randy's tight virginal heat letting himself go so that they were both crying out in pleasure. Randy wrapped his hand around his cock stroking himself rubbing his pre cum down over his shaft.

"Not going," John panted. "Last, fuck," John came inside Randy marking the virginal walls with his seed. John felt Randy's cum splash down on his chest and one stream shooting up to hit his neck as the Viper came. Both men rode out there orgasms before collapsing in a heap getting Randy's release smeared between them. "Was it good for you?"

"Yeah, so did I pass this trust test," Randy looked into John's blue eyes.

"Yes you did," John kissed Randy's temple before pulling out and rolling so they were facing each other.

"So tell me," Randy's eyes hardened to show John he would not take no for an answer.

"Cody asked me to teach Ted," John whispered the sun now streaming though the hotel room window bathe John and Randy in light.

"Teach him what?" Randy braced himself for the secret.

"JOHN! RANDY!" Evan voice came through the door followed by the young man's pounding.

"Fuck," Randy growled not pleased that they were interrupted. John rolled out of bed and pulled open the door.

"Evan what is it?" John ripped Randy's hotel room door open giving a hard look at the small man.

"He's gone."


	3. Chapter 3 A Shadow of the Truth

"Cody," Randy was in a panic why would he leave when he was still hurt. Was he going back to Ted, no he couldn't why would he want to go back to that horror? Randy felt sick to his stomach for a moment then the rage built in the pit of his stomach bubble quickly until he tried to rush past John and Evan to bring Cody back.

"Whoa," John grabbed Randy holding him tight to his chest stopping the tattooed man's warpath. "We can't go after Cody with guns blazing."

"Wait I never said Cody, he's waiting for me to come back with coffee," Evan placed a hand on Randy's back and the other on John's shoulder. "Ted is gone."

"Good, I hope he doesn't come back," Randy snarled breaking free of John's arms.

"Randy shut up, you still don't know anything," John growled at the raging viper. ""I hope to god he's sober now."

Randy glared at John and then at Evan knowing John's words were true he still knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. All he currently knew was Cody had been hurt by Ted because he wanted to be hurt; no Randy refused to believe Cody wanted that. The other fact he knew was John had taught something to Ted but what could John teach Ted, that would make him do that to Cody.

"I don't care if he's sober your talking, both of you and now," Randy pulled Evan into the room and slammed the door shut. "What fuck did you teach Ted? I want to know now!"

"Calm down, I'm not telling you shit when your pissed off like this," John could see the immense anger in Randy's stony grey blue eyes. "We need to go back to Evan's room and look after Codes, this can wait."

"No you two assholes have put me off twice in one night with your god damn secrets," Randy was trying to control his breath. He wanted to calm down but he had always had a bad temper and with everything that transpired over night he was reaching a breaking point.

"I taught Ted to be a," John started his voice stern and hard but was cut off yet again as a knock came to Randy's door.

"Hey Randy you in there," came a southern drawl from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Evan murmured and grabbed John's arm. "We're not here," Evan pulled John into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it.

This was not what Randy need right now he rubbed his shaved head taking deep breath telling his body to not automatically punch Ted DiBiase on first sight. Randy curled his hand around the metal door knob and pushed it down here it click unlocking it as he pulled it open.

There was Ted his red and puffy from tears and a hangover Randy assumed, neither man spoke as Ted stepped into the room. "What do you want Ted?" Randy tried to not let malice enter his voice for the man just last night he had considered a friend.

"I can't find Cody, John or Evan anywhere? I was supposed to ride with Cody to the next town in an hour?" Ted frowned and Randy could tell was intimidated by Randy's glare. "Sorry if I woke you up," Ted just now noticed Randy was only wearing a hotel bathrobe that looked thrown on.

"Whatever, I don't know where they are," Randy had no emotion in his voice. "Obviously I just woke up," Randy's eyes turned to the bathroom quickly as a loud moan like noise came from that.

"Oh I'm interrupting," Ted realized that there was someone in the bathroom and Randy was probably upset with him for disrupting his morning sex. "I'll go wait by Evan's room I'm sure Cody's with him and they'll be back soon," Ted sighed moving to leave.

"It's a rib Ted," Randy spoke hastily not wanting Ted stalking around Evan's room which contained Cody within it.

"A rib," Ted was confused.

"Yeah those 3 dicks left this morning in one car leaving you with the other car and Cody's stuff," Randy faked a laugh hoping he could make Ted buy his story. "Bad rib I know they wanted to make you think Codes ran away when really they left early. Just take your car and Cody's stuff. Just take off you'll meet up with them in the next town."

"Are you sure?" Ted blinked not sure if he was buying the story Randy was selling. "Ok I guess I'll grab breakfast and head out, have fun," Ted left closing the door behind him.

**xxx**

As Evan shut the bathroom door locking it John walked over and put the toilet seat lid down and sat on it. Patting his knee he gave Evan a look and the younger man smiled and padded over to the chain gang leader straddling the large lap.

"Mad at me?" John nuzzled the dark hair. "For getting you to seduce Randy?"

"Not at all. We always talked about getting him to do a threesome," Evan let his fingers trail down the firmly the large chest. "Beside this needs to happen, and I want it to happen."

"Good," John felt relieved he had been worried all night that Evan would be mad at him for asking him to bed Randy.

"What I'm not happy about was two, did you really need to take two whores two your room last night to fool Randy?" Evan growled his voice getting a little louder. "And you didn't need quite that much to drink."

"Evan did you see those chick, I need that much liquor," John chuckled. "Besides," John's look darkened as he tilted Evan's chin up. "You know how this relationship works."

"I know, better hope Randy doesn't challenge you for me," Evan brushed his lips over John's cheek.

"I'm too willing to share besides he's my best friend I might leave you or," John turned his head kissing Evan softly. "Maybe I'll retire from being a," Evan kissed John this time hard.

"You can't retire," Evan whimper. "I need you and Cody does too. And now Randy."

"But I failed when I challenged Ted," John whispered.

"Because Cody loves Ted, that's why we need Randy," Evan rested his head on John's shoulder. "We know Cody as strong feelings for him."

"Yeah," John agreed leaving the conversation at that as they knew the life they were leading and that they both wanted Randy in it.

John was happy to have Evan's warm body in his lap the two whores he took home last night meant nothing to him and he just did it so Randy wouldn't question why he went home alone. John always did the same act in bars pick up two bimbos lead them up stairs and then drug them leaving them in his room before going to Evan. When the girls woke in the morning they just assumed they had the best sex of their life with John Cena when in fact nothing happen.

Last night John was just getting the girls to take their medicine when Evan had shown up to his room. John's plan had originally been to drug the girls then go down to Evan's room to interrupt Evan's seduction of Randy to see if he could join in getting a threesome going but obviously he had failed.

"Oh Evan stop that," John let too loud of a moan go has the smaller man began grinding on his lap rolling his hips getting John very hard.

"See what you missed last night," Evan snickered.

"You know I didn't do anything and I never do," John let his hands wander down to Evan's ass giving it a squeeze as a pounding came on the door.

"John, Evan we got to move!" Randy called to them through the door.

"Play times over squirt," John kissed Evan's nose and nudged the smaller man off his lap stand while Evan moved to open the door.

"How did that go?" Evan asked has he Randy stepped into the tiny bathroom.

"Well Ted thinks you too are hookers," Randy snickered as the other two men rolled their eyes. "But he thinks you two and Cody have played a joke on him be already heading to the next town."

"So then we need to get Cody, grab our things and get moving," John stroked his chin nodding think over how later to tell Ted why they had ribbed him.

"Wait Randy what about Cody's things?" Evan crossed his arms over his chest. "Ted knows they are still upstairs."

"I told Ted the rib was to act like Cody's been kidnapped that's why his things were left behind," Randy inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Ted's taking them to the next town, fuck that means Cody will have to see him."

"Keep your cool Randy will figure something out," John gave the stressed Viper as snug hug.

"Cody won't be please," Evan pursed his lips. "What is he going to wear?"

"Randy gather your bags and we'll go to Evan's room and hash the rest of this out with Cody," John spoke taking leadership of this situation.

The three of them walked out into Randy's main hotel room and packed up Randy's luggage before checking the room over one last time. Randy snatched up his key card as he opened his door taking a good look up and down the hallway making sure Ted was no where around.

"Ok let's go," Randy pushed the door all the way open and they quickly hurried down the hall to Evan's room. Evan knocked on the door.

"Hey it's me," He called making sure not to say Cody's name in case Ted was lurking about on the floor. They waited a moment and the door open Cody staying flush behind it for safety.

"Hey guys," Cody looked pale and shaken as he shut the door behind John, Randy and Evan.

"You ok," Randy was immediately concerned for the young man know a little more about what happen.

"Yeah," Cody mumbled and looked at the ground.

"He stopped here to didn't he, Ted did," Evan pulled Cody into an embrace which made Randy jealous as he had wanted to hold the young man.

"Yes, does Randy," Cody was cut off by John.

"He knows that it was Ted and he know a bit about what's going on but right now we need to get our asses in gear and get on the road," John strode across the room and began packing Evan's things for him.

"Codes, Randy's going to lend you some clothing we sort of tricked Ted into thinking he's been ribbed and we kidnapped you," Evan made air quotes.

"Ted's gone to the next town with your belongings," Randy finished explained taking his suit case and plopping it on the bed. "I've got Affliction shirts and well, more affliction shirts. Pick a color."

"Blue," Cody responded without thinking. "You guys need to slow down and explain this to me, what are we doing?"

"Don't worry Cody I'll get Evan to fill you in on the ride to the next town," John came over and ruffled Cody's hair. "Evan you and Cody in my rental car and Randy and I will go in his. You didn't have anyone riding with you did you Randy?" John didn't really need to ask that as it was a known fact Randy always rode alone and roomed alone.

"No," Randy didn't look up deciding between two blue shirts to give to Cody. Randy wanted to tell John the four of them should ride together or just the 3 of them to help keep the story. However his mind was reminded him being alone with John would mean John would tell him more. It was a 3 hour drive which would be plenty of time to talk and learn. "Here Cody," Randy passed him some clothing. "It's all clean."

"Thanks Randy," Cody went in to the bathroom to get changed.

"We should stop to eat somewhere," Evan sat on the bed. "None of us have had breakfast yet."

"I've travelled through here a bit," John sat next to Evan on the bed. "You heard of Mary's diner, Squirt?"

"Yeah, all you can eat pancakes," Evan huffed not liking that nickname.

"Great. We'll meet up there grab some grub and drive on straight to the hotel," John announced the plan to the other two men.

"What about Cody after the show tonight," Randy stood in front of John. "He cannot go back to Ted."

"That's not your choice Randy," The tattooed man turned to see the fully dressed Cody. "Look I will handle Ted after the show it will be fine. It always after," Cody swallowed.

"After he rapes you," Randy stalked over and pulled Cody to him nuzzling the dark hair. "No one deserves what he did you. Stay with me," Randy whispered. Evan and John looked on both smiling; this is what they need from Randy.

They need Randy to show Cody that there was someone out there other than Ted that would love him, give him the treatment he deserved. However there was one more thing they knew Randy had to be able to give to Cody and give it better than Ted, once Randy could do that Cody would be almost free.

Cody wanted to lean up and kiss Randy so bad and just say yes. He had feelings for Randy and that he had only ever denied to Ted and Randy but he wasn't going to hide them from Randy anymore. He wished now he had chose Randy and not Ted, chased the older man instead of giving up so easily. Now he had made a mess of Ted and now he needed to fix it, he just couldn't walk up to Ted and say it's over. To do that would be writing his own death sentence.

"I want to," Cody nuzzled Randy's chest. "But I can't Randy. I know you'll understand soon," Cody went up on his tip toes and kissed Randy's cheek.

"Come on guys let's go to the car," John stood up want to just shove Randy and Cody's lips together but knew now wasn't the time.

The four men exited the room and spilt up, Randy and John first going up to John's room to collect the older man's things before getting to the car. Cody and Evan had already left so they were probably a good ten minutes ahead of the older pair.

John got in the driver's while Randy climbed in the passenger side passing John the keys. The sat in silence until John got through all the morning traffic reaching the highway.

"Alright John start talking, I'm tired of the secrets, why won't Cody leave him?" Randy looked over at John who clicked the cruise control button set the car at a steady pace.

"Ok do you know anything about role play?" John started.

"You mean like when a girl puts a maid outfit on and the guy pretends to be her boss," Randy quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah like that," John nodded. "Well Ted and Cody kind of do that, so do Evan and I. But it's different," John clicked off the cruise and speed pass a slow moving car. "It's darker."

"Darker how," Randy could take his eyes off John he was watching his face see if it was the truth being told.

"We play a master and slave type game," John was nervous to hear how Randy would react to that statement.

"Sounds like it's a lot more than a game John," Randy watched a bead of sweat run down the older man's temple resisting the urge to unfasten his seat belt and lick it off the man he'd slept with hours before.

"It is. Now, it shouldn't be. Ted has been going too far with Cody," John frowned feeling regret. "I taught Ted how to be a master because Cody asked me too. Cody enjoys the domination," John released the main piece of the secret feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Randy sat there stunned he had heard of people that lived that life style or played at it. He could understand Cody liking to be dominated but what he saw last night that wasn't someone playing at a game or with a lover, no that was destruction.

"John, that's not domination what I saw was decimation," Randy leaned back in his seat.

"You're right. I never taught him to do that. There are rules and restriction, things you just don't do. He's thrown them out the window," John cringed at his last word of window remember Evan showing him the cracked glass window in Ted and Cody's room last night.

"Ted needs help, mental help," Randy's words were cold as ice. "It's one thing to get kinky in the bedroom but what he did," Randy balled his fists.

"I know," John held back there was more that Randy need to know about the life style he, Evan, Ted and Cody were living but decided to wait. For now he decided to get Randy accept this part and hoped Randy would agree to be a new master for Cody. "Cody feels like it's his fault for Ted's out a burst, that's partly why he just won't leave. Especially for another man"

"Because he asked him to play master and slave," Randy growled.

"Yes," John replied. "He's scared Ted will just lose it and yeah if he's scary now just imagine if he saw Cody being close to you."

"I don't want to, I want to punch him hard," Randy slammed his fist down on the dash board.

"Easy now," John raised his voice. "Don't let Cody see you like this, it will scare him away from you."

"John how can I, we, get him away from Ted?" Randy was breathing hard resisting the desire to give into his temper.

"Would you be willing to become Cody's new master?" John prayed for a yes once he got a yes he could begin really teaching Randy. John's heart told him Randy would be able to fill the role, to be a master and possibly the best one, better than John.

"If that's what it takes," Randy squinted as John rounded a corner the sun getting into his eyes. "I'll do anything for him but I'll never hurt him like Ted does."

"After we get done tonight show you and I will have our first lesson then," John spotted the dinner where they were to have a meal with Evan and Cody.

"Ok. I don't know much about this type of thing," Randy explained.

"That's ok you'll learn," John pulled the car in next to the rental car Evan and Cody had been driving.

"So Evan is yours?" Randy asked confused as to why Evan would sleep with him if he was with John.

"Yeah," John turned off the car.

"Why did he sleep with me then?" Randy clicked his seat belt removing it but not getting out of the car. "And then you with me?"

"I told him too and he wanted to. Don't worry things are fine with he and I. He'll be involved in your lessons if you don't mind," John opened the door and got out of the car. Randy followed suit stepping out into humidity caused by the hot summer sun.

"I'd be ok with that," Randy smiled liking that he was now finally getting some answers to questions. "There's more you're not telling me yet isn't there?"

"Yeah the rest of the answers will come in time," John assured him. Randy nodded John had told him this much he was sure John would keep his word to tell the rest.

The entered the restaurant and saw Cody and Evan sitting in the back at a corner booth that was secluded and private. Evan slid out allowing Randy to get in beside Cody before sitting by the viper and then John by him.

"Sorry we're late," John grabbed one of the menus on the table. "Traffic was hell."

"You're not that late," Cody smiled and felt Randy take his hand under the table.

"Cody," Randy looked at the young man about ready to state that he knew about his darker side.

"I told him," John flipped a page of the menu not that he needed it telling Cody that the secret was out as if he was commenting about last night's basketball game. "Well told him most of it."

"Then you know I can't just walk away," Cody smiled looking at Randy's hand gentle rubbing his.

"Yeah," Randy frowned and squeezed Cody's hand tighter. "Doesn't mean I have to like it or him though."

"True," Cody agreed as the waitress walked up to the table. They all ordered the same thing because the diner was famous for its all you can eat pancakes. The first round of pancakes came and they all pour syrup on them devouring them greedily mumble how delicious they were.

"I'm going to go have a smoke outside," Randy stretched his long body upward. "Don't eat my pancakes."

"Can I bum one off you?" Cody bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah sure," Randy responded as the two of them got out of the booth and walked outside the restaurant. "Let's go to the side of the building."

"Thanks," Cody took a cigarette from Randy, the older man lighting it for him.

"Yeah," Randy lit his own.

"So relaxing," Cody reclined against the wall.

"He doesn't like you smoking does he," Randy didn't need to say the name nor did he want to.

"No hates it, really snaps him," Cody exhaled the smoke. "I've used it purposely before," Randy didn't like that last bit know Cody liked to set Ted off.

"If you get his head on straight will you leave him for all he's done or," Randy paused taking a drag.

"I don't know. I crave that dark side if I can't get it from him," Cody flicked some ashes. "I might hurt him and cheat. I do love him though and I've got to fix this, him, I'm just not sure how."

"What if it can't be fixed," Randy moved to stand in front of Cody. "If he's too far gone."

"I'd rather not think about that," Cody puffed on his cigarette.

"John is going to show me how you know," Randy swallowed. "To do the things he does but to do them the right way, so I don't," Randy didn't get to finish Cody kissed him and spun them around pressing Randy to the wall.

"I know, we all want you to be," Cody threw his cigarette to the ground and pressed to Randy. "I want you so much, we all want you and need you to succeed."

"Succeed at what?" Randy was confused as hell but in heaven as Cody kissed at his neck.

"Your lessons," Cody whispered. "So much I have to do so that when it's time," Cody ran his hands over Randy's chest. "But if I fail, I'll fail you."

Randy was confused Cody was talking in riddles and he thought he gotten through all the riddles. However right now he was not interested in figuring them out as Cody was pressed so tightly to him, his warm breath tickling Randy's tattooed neck stirring his body.

"Cody," Randy dropped the cigarette he had in his had that had just been burning up and grabbed Cody's ass pulling him close. "I can love you better."

"I know you can," Cody stroked Randy's shaved head. "But I can't take better yet. Just remember this moment for when I can take your better love. For now let me pretend for a few minutes that I'm yours." 

"You don't have to pretend. I will be yours and wait until you fix what is wrong," Randy pressed a kiss to the top of the dark hair. "I'll protect you while you fix it with everything I've got."

"You don't even know what you getting into," Cody closed his eyes knowing that it wouldn't matter Randy was stubborn and he could see his mind was made up and his was all ready too deep into everything. All Cody could hope is that Randy's curiosity and determination wouldn't set of an irreversible bomb inside Ted.

"Guys sorry to spoil the moment," Evan popped around the corner. "Cody you need to come inside, now," the two embracing men could see Evan was pale like he had seen a ghost.

"Ok let's go in Randy," Cody took Randy's hand.

"Uh no he's got to stay here," Randy felt Cody drop his hand.

"Stay here please," Cody's aqua eyes begged the stunned Viper as he disappeared around the corner. Randy knew what this meant as he slammed his fist against the wall of the dinner in anger.

"Fuck!"


End file.
